Butterbeer or Something
by ellikanellika
Summary: Are you really Malfoy? Now that I think about it, are you someone else? I hope you're old enough to know that Polyjuice isn't a game.


**Butterbeer or Something…**

* * *

Hermione walked out of the library with a few books in her arms and made her way outside into the bright shining sun, where she wanted to study. As she stepped out, she stopped for a moment and breathed in the wonderfully fresh air. She smiled to herself and moved forward. She thought about Harry and Ron having to be in detention and she pitied them for a second, before remembering that they deserved it.

She giggled to herself and was about to sit down on a bench in front of the lake, but before she could, a voice stopped her. She blinked in confusion and turned around. Did she hear right? She did.

''Granger…'' he repeated and approached her slowly.

Hermione tensed for a second until she realized he was alone. ''Malfoy.''

He stopped in front of her and looked around. There were not many people around, and those who were, were far too busy to pay attention to them. Only now did Hermione notice he held a book in his hands. He gave it to her. ''You forgot this in the library. I was sent to bring it to you.''

Hermione recognized the book and realized that indeed, she forgot it in the library. She took the book from him, and watched him carefully. ''Thank you. This doesn't happen often to me.''

Malfoy shrugged, one hand in his jeans pocket, the other scratching the back of his neck. ''You already have a pile in your arms, so no wonder…'' he commented and looked around. Hermione was a little confused. What in the world did Malfoy want here? She was used to him being a little reserved now, after the war, but he never really approached her to talk with her. At least not intentionally. Of course, they had occasional conversation regarding school projects and homework, but that was about it.

He looked at her again in a way as if he was trying to decide if opening his mouth was a good idea. ''Could you lend me that book after you'll finish reading it?'' he asked and Hermione blinked in surprise. She nodded. ''Of course.'' And then frowned at him. She walked closer and leaned close to his face, examining him. He stepped back in confusion, slightly shocked at her actions. ''W-what the heck are you doing?''

She hummed and looked into his eyes. ''Checking you. Are you really Malfoy? Now that I think about it, are you someone else? I hope you're old enough to know that Polyjuice isn't a game.''

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and flicked her front head. ''Don't be stupid, Granger. Why in the world would anyone drink polyjuice voluntarily?''

Hermione thought about it and grimaced at the memory of the polyjuice taste. ''True. But still… I'm not sure I've ever had a… civil conversation with you…'' she watched him carefully, eyes searching for a sign this was a prank.

Malfoy had to admit this was true. ''Well, all right, true. But… I need… a favour… from you…'' he told her, grimacing as if eating something sore. Hermione laughed inwardly, thinking how horrible it must feel to ask her for a favour.

''What kind of favour?''

He scratched the back of his neck and avoided her eyes. He behaved strange. She even noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. Now she was curious. ''Man… You're going to kill me for that.'' He muttered, laud enough for her to hear. Hermione was confused now.

''It can't be that awful, can it?'' she asked, and almost jumped when he suddenly looked at her with determination. ''Granger, my so-called friends pranked me into an unbreakable bet; and I have to kiss you. If I don't, I'll have to jinx myself bald.''

Hermione sputtered in laughter. ''W-what? Really?''

Malfoy nodded and grimaced. ''I just walked by, when the jerks decided to have some fun, and now I don't really have a choice. I mean, I could have make my hair grow faster of course, but the jinx was made in a way that my hair won't just disappear, but will be magically pulled out… violently…'' he continued, glaring to the side. Hermione did not laugh that hard anymore. This prank… was really cruel…

''And the other thing would have to be that I just snogged you out of the blue, but… I really didn't want to do that… in that way… And I value my life quite much, so…''

''So you decided to tell me.'' She concluded, nodding in understanding. She thought about it. Well… She could help him out; he would owe her that way, but it is Malfoy, we are talking about. She glanced up at him and realized he was staring at her. ''I'd owe you big if you did that.''

They stared at each other for some time, and Hermione finally sighed. She pinched her nose and scratched her head. ''How many people would know about this?''

''Three.'' He replied immediately, as if he was expecting the question. ''But I can jinx them to not tell anyone.''

Hermione nodded and walked forward. She stopped in front of him, his eyes following her every move, and now looking down on her. Only now did she notice how tall he was. And had quite wide shoulders. And some muscles. He even smelled great and it made her heart beat a little faster. She felt a little insecure as she was staring up into his eyes.

''All right then…'' she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up on her toes. ''Let's kiss.'' She whispered and closed her eyes. She felt him kiss her right away, and he put his arms around her waist carefully, slowly, a little afraid of her reaction.

The world around them disappeared for a moment. Hermione let him kiss her, gently stroking her tongue with his, and pressed herself closer to his chest. She could feel his furious heart beat and the warmth radiating from his cheeks, but she supposed he felt the same coming from her.

When they both felt the jinx wearing off, they ended the kiss slowly and Hermione took a step back, opening her eyes only to see him staring at her with a strange expression that made her knees weak. She knew she was blushing. ''Uhm… So… This is it… I'll just… um… go now.'' She stuttered, but did not move right away. She was afraid her legs would give in and she would fall. Then, when she came to her senses, she hastily turned around, only to have her hand caught by him.

''Granger, wait.'' He started and she reluctantly glanced back at him. He was munching at his lip, unsure if what he was about to say was a good idea. ''Thanks for that… Um… Would you… I mean I owe you now. Mind going for butterbeer or something…? Whenever you'll have time?'' he asked, gently holding her hand.

Hermione gulped, her cheeks completely hot now, and her eyes bright. She nodded slowly. ''S-sure. No problem.'' She turned to him completely. ''I've got time…''

There was palpable tension surrounding them and Malfoy could not take it anymore. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, Hermione co-operating right away. Her hands were in his hair and his arms were around her waist and back, hugging her close. They literally snogged the hell out of each other before they were able to untangle themselves from each other and go get that butterbeer. Not that they drank much – they were far too occupied to do that.


End file.
